Squelch Shooter Inkling
Squelch Shooter Inkling is a normally unnamed member of the Inkling race who is one of the Water Transhapers in Skylanders: Transhapers and a special Skylander-amiibo hybrid along with Shadow Hoard Nabbit, Fury Feet Blaziken, and Tornado Blade Meta Knight. She is one of the Extradimensional Skylanders, hailing from the world of Nintendo's video game Splatoon. Appearance Squelch Shooter Inkling is a normal Inkling girl in her humanoid form, having blue eyes and currently using the orange ink color. Her outfit is very similar to three pieces of gear: The Hero Headset, Hero Jacket, and Hero Runners, all three pieces having the yellow and green areas recolored to blue. Her weapon, the Squelch Cannon, is a multi-purpose orange cannon whose color changes when Inkling's ink color changes, resembling a modified Super Soaker Monster XL. When Transhaped using a Water Mask, her Hero Suit morphs into the three pieces of the Armor Suit (retaining the blue color), the mask merged with the helmet and leaving her mouth exposed, and the Squelch Cannon changes to look more like a Super Soaker CPS 2000. Biography Like others of her kind, this young Inkling was on the path to becoming the freshest fighter in Inkopolis, but her destiny would change forever when she stumbled upon a strange blue mask. Placing it on her face, she inadvertently activated the mask's Portal Transport system, taking her through the Portal Network and landing her in Skylands. Learning the true nature of what this mask was and what Skylands was up against, the Inkling decided that being the freshest hero was better that just being the freshest fighter and chose to join the fight. Answering to her species name, Inkling's ink gun technology was used to create the Squelch Cannon, a powerful multi-purpose ink weapon, and Inkling joined the Transhapers, ready to make a mess of those villains! Personality Like the rest of her race, Squelch Shooter Inkling enjoys fighting and fashion, aiming to be fresh and strong. However, she also has a strong sense of justice, as she understood the risks of being a Skylander and joined the fight anyway. Amiibo Use When used as an amiibo in Splatoon, Squelch Shooter Inkling's figurine enables access to new missions that, if completed, will give the player the Squelch Cannon as a weapon and three pieces of gear that comprises Squelch Shooter Inkling's outfit: The Skylander Headset, Skylander Jacket, and Skylander Boots. However, if the game detects a Portal of Power connected to the Wii U, Squelch Shooter Inkling can be changed to Skylander mode and access a second set of new missions. Completing these missions unlocks the Super Squelcher weapon (the Transhaped version of the Squelch Cannon) and three other pieces of gear that comprise Inkling's Transhaped outfit: The Transhaped Mask (which includes the headset), Transhaped Jacket, and Transhaped Boots. Gameplay Abilities Trivia * Ironically, though Squelch Shooter Inkling is classified as a Water Skylander, Inklings normally dissolve in water. As mentioned in-game, the power of the Water Mask renders Squelch Shooter Inkling immune to this weakness. * Two of Squelch Shooter Inkling's skills reference a memetic song from one of Splatoon's American commercials. * The Splat Spark upgrade is a reference to the Shinespark from the Metroid series, where Samus could go into a damaging tackle after picking up enough speed, much like the upgrade allows Inkling to do. Category:Skylanders: Transhapers Category:Transhapers Skylanders Category:Transhapers Category:Extradimensional Skylanders Category:Water Skylanders Category:Water Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Female Skylanders Category:Taylor Gorrell Category:Taylor's Skylanders Category:Guest Characters Category:Nintendo Skylanders